


Journey to Neverland

by Accio__Dracarys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Stark, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio__Dracarys/pseuds/Accio__Dracarys
Summary: Jon snow still mourning the death of his wife, receives a letter one day that will change his life.A journey of Hurt, Romance and Restoration.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Journey to Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back, it's my first non-smut fanfiction here so I apologize in advance so any mistakes I may make. 
> 
> Also I hope to complete this one, and to update regularly (more kudos and comments could make me upload the next chapter earlier though :))

Jon woke up in a puddle of his own blood. Last night had been pretty rough for him. He didn’t have nightmares as often as he used to, but with yesterday being the anniversary of his wife and child he supposed that he should have been on his guard. 

It had been two years since his wife and unborn child had died, but to him it still felt like it was yesterday that he had seen the dead body of his wife in the hospital. What haunted him the most was, that he had not been there for his wife in her last moments. It was a car crash, and Ygritte had not survived. Jon was not even aware of the fact that his wife was pregnant, and when the doctor had told him about it, he had broken down. He figured Ygrrite had not known about the child too, she was just a few weeks pregnant. And that had made her death even harder.

Losing Ygritte had been really hard for Jon, and the day’s following her death had been the worst for him. Wherever he went the ghost of Ygritte haunted him, and living in their house in Freeland had become almost unbearable. So, Jon had sold off his property in Freeland and came to live in King's landing with his other siblings. Things weren’t as hard for him as they were before, but he still had the occasional nightmare about his wife’s death.

Jon often caused himself harm to take his mind of the nightmares, while that did help him, he always felt a bit weak the morning after. Also he was hesitant to get stains anywhere in his bedroom. Which meant that he often found himself lying in his bathroom the mornings after.

Thinking that wallowing in self pity wasn’t going to get him anywhere and cursing himself for not actually dying last night, he got up from the bathroom floor and took a bath. Water falling on the cuts on his arms stung a bit, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. He cleaned the blood stains on his arms and found them unmarked, no sign of the wounds he got last night from cutting himself. Not that he was surprised. Since that 'incident' , every time he tried to harm himself, he woke up the next morning perfectly healed, if a bit dizzy. Nothing a big breakfast couldn’t fix. 

Making himself a breakfast, some scrambled eggs with bread, because he was utterly useless at making anything else. 

As he ate breakfast Jon checked his mobile to find that he had missed calls from almost all of his siblings. That was a bit strange he thought, his siblings may have thought to check up on him after last night, but the number of calls was astonishing. Arya alone had called him about 15 times! He decided to message her first, hoping that he would be saved from the lecture he knew was coming from his younger sister.

_Jon: Hey what’s up?_

She called him straight away, shattering his dream of having a quiet morning.

“JON RICKARD STARK where have you been since last night”. He winced as he heard the voice of his sister screaming through the phone.

“Er Hello to you to”, he said “And can you please talk a little less loud please, some of us may just have woken up”

“Don’t give me that bullshit”, he heard her say, though her voice was a bit softer now. “You tried to kill yourself again, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe"

“…………..”

“Yeah, I did. But it’s not like I can die or something"

“That’s not the point Jon", she said frustrated, they had had this argument loads of time before. “Ygrrite wouldn’t have wanted to see you like this"

“We wouldn’t know that now, would we?”  
“I suppose we wouldn’t but it’s been two years Jon you have to move on"

Jon raked a hand through his hair “I'm trying, it's just……… it’s not that easy"

“Yeah I know”, she said, “You know I'm here for you anytime right?”

“Yeah”, Jon said, his voice overcome with emotion. Clearing his throat he asked. “Would you mind explaining why have I gotten almost a thousand phone calls from everyone? I know you all are worried about me, but this is too much”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Have you gotten a letter from Westeros Express? All of us Stark siblings have one, except for Rickon but I think it's because he’s underage"

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my mail yet"  
“Well then check it dumbass"

“Okay okay I'm checking it, I'll call you back”, he hung up the phone before checking his mail.

A bright red envelope with the sigil of all of the Great Houses caught his eye, he separated it from the pile and looked at it closely.

WESTEROS EXPRESS, was written on the envelope.  
  
Jon opened it and begun reading the letter.

_Mr. Jon Stark,_

_As you may have known about the construction of our luxurious train, The Westeros Express has been going on for the past few years. We are pleased to announce that the construction of the railway has finally been done._

_We are inviting you, and other heirs of the Great Houses of Westeros to be first to take ride in the train. As we feel that such prominent members of society like yourselves travelling with us, will make the train more popular among common people._  
_The train would be leaving the King's landing station at 3rd November at 08-30 hours and would be going on an approximately three month long journey around Westeros, and we will be visiting all of the main cities of our country._

_As it is an invitation, the journey would be free of cost. We urge you not to bring anything you don’t consider extremely important to the trip. Rest assured Westeros travels will take care of all of your necessities. But you will be required to give reviews on the Express on the end of the journey. Hopefully your review would be a good one._

_We hope to see you on the 3rd of November._

_Sincerely,_  
_Varys Payak_  
_Head of Westeros Travels_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (http://spookycoffeestarfish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
